


The Conjuring

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [96]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Dean watch a scary movie together.





	The Conjuring

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Since it's known dean doesn't like scary movies , him and roman watch a super scary movie and dean just isn't having it he's scared shitless he has the blanket practically over his head he's biting his fingers , and he's cuddling on Romans lap , at a certain scene he freaks out and runs out and hides in his bed under the covers ( super cute and fluffy please , love you :) , sending you lots of kisses !!!!)

Roman knows Dean hates scary movies. That’s why he’s confused when Dean picks out The Conjuring for their movie night. 

“Uh, Dean, you know that’s a horror movie, right?” Roman asks as Dean slips the disk into the DVD player.

“Yeah.” Dean tosses the case on the coffee table, curling up beside Roman on the couch and tugging his blanket around him.

“Why did you pick out a horror movie?” Roman asks as Dean skips straight to the play menu. 

“Because I know you want to see it.” Dean says with a shrug, pressing play and then dropping the remote on the coffee table too.

Roman’s touched that Dean would sit through a horror movie just because Roman had mentioned in passing that he wanted to see it eventually. 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, he has a shivering Dean in his lap as he watches over Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinches at every jump scare, biting his fingernails until Roman gently pulls his hands away from his mouth, holding onto them to prevent him from biting.

By the time the basement scene rolls around, Dean’s at the end of the rope. He yelps and scrambles off of Roman’s lap, dashing into the bedroom. Roman shakes his head and pauses the movie, following Dean and finding him curled in the middle of the bed, the blankets piled on top of him, hugging Roman’s pillow.

“Hey, we don’t have to finish it.” Roman sits down on the edge of the bed and tugs the blankets down so he can see Dean’s face.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could deal. It’s just a stupid movie.” Dean frowns, wringing the blanket in his hands. 

It’s so cute that Roman can’t help but lean down and kiss Dean. “I’d rather watch something with you that you like too than watch a scary movie by myself." 

Dean grins up at Roman. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Come on. I’ll let you put Mean Girls on.” Roman stands up and holds his hands out to Dean.

Dean smiles brightly and lets Roman pull him to his feet and right into another kiss.


End file.
